Art Class
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Katt takes her first art class and Kurt drops in to wish her luck and Rogue has a surprise for her once her project is finished. Set between X-Men 2 and Last Stand. Part of my Kattlyn Chekhov series. Disclaimer; i don't own Marvel
1. Teacher, Teacher

It was the first time I had ever taken a class, I was nervous but excitement was slowly taking over. The students had gotten to know me really well over the last few years through both training exercises and simply being around Xavier's school itself.

I did stand out more than any other 'teacher', partially because of my '_fun loving personality_' and '_sense of good will_' and '_fair play_', but mainly because I was a strange purple, winged, tailed girl who appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a winters night with a bad tempered, slightly scary Canadian man who apparently couldn't die. Yes, Logan had played a huge part in how I was primarily perceived at the school, but after a while I made a recognisable impression by myself (namely by taping every article of Scott Summer's clothing to the ceiling of the assembly hall for a spot of light revenge – but that's another story).

I perched on the edge of one of the desks in the art classroom, I was 15 minutes early but that gave me some extra time to think through my 'lesson plan' – last week pictures had been taken of everyone at the school, some using there powers, others just sitting or standing about, there were a few of everyone so the pictures were saved on a computer and the students would pick one to print off; everyone in the class had to choose a picture and draw it in whatever style the wanted, when they were done I had to look at the picture and tell them who they had drawn and I would help them with techniques etcetera if they needed it. I'd looked through some of the picture but I hadn't seen them all – Ororo had agreed to take them for me and also to keep me out of them!

I had everything out; paper, pencils, pens, paints, pastels… Mmm, art defiantly involves lots of things that start with 'p'. Suddenly my ears were greeted with a familiar _bamf,_ the air smelled of sulphur. I turned my head to see my brilliant blue boyfriend standing in the door frame of my new classroom.

"Hallo meine Liebe" Kurt said happily, "I just came to wish you luck on your first day, Kattlyn my Dear"

I hopped of the table with a short lunge forward and landed at Kurt's feet, standing up I placed a gently kiss on his cheek and giggled, sarcastically saying "thank you el'f mal'chik"

Kurt pouted childishly, "Elf boy" he scoffed.

I grinned, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and flicked his nose with the tip of my tail, "your funny Kurt" I held his hands and laughed "you know you'll always be moya Lyubov'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One week later)

Everyone had completed their pictures, so this was the period when I had to figure out who each picture was of. "Okay" I called to the class, "has everyone got their pictures?" A chorus of 'yes' replied and the students grabbed their pictures. "Right, them everyone over here, sit down – grab a chair or just sit on the tables, I do" They laughed and sat in a group around me, there was only 12 in the class so this shouldn't take too long – _hopefully._ They had refused to show me anything before now, so I was excited to see what they had done. "Do you want to show me individually or all at one time?"

They agreed to go one at a time, so Ruth went first. Hesitantly she turned her picture round, it was an anime drawing of Scott Summers and it was really good! I told her that it was Scott, and she seemed happy that I could recognise it. Evan went next, the picture was a pencil sketch of Ororo Munroe 'Storm'. There were two pictures of Remy LeBeau, one of Rogue (she blushed profusely), three of Logan, one of Bobby Drake and two of Hank McCoy.

Rouge was last to go, I turned to her and asked her to show me, she seemed nervous so I encouraged her, "Come on Rogue, I'm sure it will be great!"

Slowly the girl turned the picture round. I was amazed! It was a painted picture of Kurt and I, curled up on the sofa talking to each other – it was perfect, everything about it was brilliant! "Rogue – ona ideal'no podkhodit!" She stared at me and then I remembered that she didn't speak Russian. "I said that it is perfect"

The students chatted amongst themselves until the period ended. As they were leaving I caught Rogue, "What's up Professor?" she asked in her Southern drawl.

I cringed, "Please don't call me Professor – it makes me feel old!"

Rouge laughed, "Okay Kattlyn, what is it?"

"Your painting-"

"It's bad isn't it? I thought it would try it but-"

"No! No, that's not it! It was fantasticheskiy – fantastic, I mean"

"You really like it?"

"Yes – I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind and you can say no, could I keep it?"

Rogue looked stunned "Of course you can! I didn't think you'd like it that much!"

"And one other thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Who took that picture?"

She grinned, "I got Logan to do it for me – why?

"Because I'm now going to make sure he deletes it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*meine Liebe; German – my love

*el'f mal'chik; Russian – elf boy

*moya Lyubov'; Russian – my love

*ona ideal'no podkhodit; Russian – it is perfect


	2. index

This is a list of my X-Men OC fics in chronological order

\- First Impressions

\- Art Class

\- On the Roof

\- Work Out

\- Fireworks

I'll update this as I publish more :)


End file.
